damn uchiha
by ItachiAkatsukiLover
Summary: Sasori had gone on a mission with kisame this morning leaving the blonde to train with itachi, let's see what happens, sha'll we. itadei, first time of writing actual yaoi fic, you don't like it - - keep it to yourself.


DAMN UCHIHA

Sasori and kisame left, a mission from their leader pein sending them to the leaf village, deidara watched as they walked down the path and disapeared soon after. Walking over to the training area, he got ready to face his training partner "un, this is such a bitch!" He glared at the raven haired man standing a few feet away from him, wearing and identical cloak to his. "let's get this started, weasel, un!" he said smirking. "I thought you'd never say that" itachi said, grinning.

after training with the weasel

Deidara walked into the bathroom an hour later, not caring to lock the door he started to strip. In his mind the face of Itachi standing infront of him as he lay on the ground, gasping for air. "Your too weak" he said his face masked of any emotion as usual "We can try again next time, maybe you might get better, but I dout it", the raven haired mans words still stuck in his head. He removed his cloak, slowly as to not hurt himself more then he already was; dropping it to the floor.

His hand going under the soft material and gently stripping it away, bringing it up and over his head and off. Taking off his last articles of clothing, his pants and underwear, he ran his hands over his hurting muscles, gasping in pain with each bruise his fingers touched.

Leaning over into the shower, he turned on the faucet and then the showerhead, pulling back the curtain of the shower and stepping in under the hot gushing water. He sighed, putting his hands on the wall, his head against the cold tiles,"damn uchiha..." he spat, letting the heat of the water do it's work on his sore aching bones as he rubbed them.

A soft moan escaped his lips as his fingers suddenly brushed against his cock, finding it hard and erect. Wrapping his hand around it, he started to stroke, up and down, harder and faster the tongue on his hand licking the tip "s-sasori!". His blonde hair fell infront of his face as he moved his hand faster, grasping himself harder "god...un, yes!!" deidara moaned, licking and biting at his bottom lip.

The door suddenly burst open, deidara immediatly stopped his hand, but his mouth and tongue continued it's asault on his cock. Trying to hold back a moan, he watched through the curtain of the shower as the figure came closer and closer. As the curtain was pulled back, deidara sought to cover himself the best he could. Looking up, his hair dripping wet, deidara looked into the onyx eyes of the one man he hated.

Itachi stared at the blonde infront of him, deidara dripping wet from head to toe as he stood motionless in the shower. He had never liked the blonde, nore had he ever wanted anything to do with him, but at this moment as he stared into the light blue orbs of deidara's eyes, he couldn't help but let his eyes travel down the tight blondes body as well.

Deidara noticed this, blushing, his slightly palish/tan skin turning a dark red "i-itachi, what the fuck are you doing in here, didn't you hear the shower was running?" he growled angrily, reaching for the towel beside the shower hanging up. "deidara.." the word left itachi's lips before he could stop it, his hand reaching up and grasping the blondes hand that barely had time to touch the towel.

Looking at the raven haired man, deidara said "what, un?" glaring at him. Letting go of deidara's hand itachi quickly undressed himself infront of the blonde and got into the shower behind him, arms wrapping themselves around his waist. The ravens lips softly touched deidara's neck, his tongue slipping out from his mouth to lick at the explosive nin's right shoulder causing a low moan to escape the bombers own mouth.

"Ahh, itachi what are you doing, un?" another soft moan left deidara's mouth, closing his eyes he turned in the ravens arms, his hands touching itachi's chest. Suddenly feeling his nipples grow hard, itachi looked down seeing long tongues lick out at them from the blondes hands.

Smirking at deidara as he looked back up, itachi grasped deidara's wet hair with his hand and pulled his head forward, crashing his lips to his. Moaning into the ravens mouth, deidara let his hands slide up and down itachi's chest; his hands tongues going to work on his skin. Nipping at the blondes lower lip, itachi slid his tongue across it as well he pushed deidara up against the tiles of the shower wall; slipped down his body.

Itachi looked at the bruises that lined the blondes body, kissing and licking at each of them as he slid down to deidara's hips. Crying out in pleasure, deidara let his head fall back as itachi took his cock into his mouth. Licking, nipping and nibbling on the blondes tip, causing another cry of pleasure to leave deidara's lips. "Oh my, tobi is a bad boy..."

* * *

Tobi, having to go pee, ran to the bathroom, bursting through the door without knocking he suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking at the sight before him "tobi saw, ooooh, tobi saw..." itachi and deidara looked over at the intruder. Seeing tobi, deidara immediaty went to cover himself, pulling the curtains that he and itachi had forgotten to close, closed.

Itachi glared at tobi and tobi replied "nothing...tobi is a good boy, and he saw nothing...", quickly running out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Tobi ran out of the akatsuki HQ's and went into the forest to relieve himself instead, trying to forget the sight that he had seen.

Blushing scarlet, deidara looked at itachi "um, so what now weasel, un?" he asked. Itachi looked back at him "now, we continue to what we were doing, but first..." Grabbing two towels from the rack, he wrapped the one around deidara, turning off the water first and wrapped himself. "Let's go to my room"

* * *

Itachi's room

After locking the door and removing both his and deidara's towels, itachi pushed deidara down onto the bed, climbing ontop of the blonde and straddling his waist. "Dei, hold your hands above your head for me" itachi whispered seductively, caressing the blondes cock softly, deidara obeyed and put his hands above his head, moaning.

Reaching down underneath the bed, itachi pulled out a rope; holding deidara's hands above his head he tied the rope around the blondes wrists, smirking as his eyes flashed with lust. Blushing softly, deidara pulled at the restraints and looked up at itachi "un, what are these for?" he asked. "You'll see " itachi said huskily backing off of the blonde leaning down and licking at deidara's lips, itachi spread the blondes legs wide.

Once more taking him in sucking and taking him deeper as he stroked deidara's cock up and down. Bucking his hips up feeling the ravens mouth take him deeper, deidara moaned with pleasure "ITACHI!! GOD!!, UN!!" deidara growled, "untie me" arching his back feeling itachi suck harder on his cock until he suddenly exploded into the dark haired mans mouth.

Licking his lips free of the deidara's cum, some of it sliding down his chin, itachi smirked up at deidara saying softly "I don't think so". Taking one of his fingers and pressing it into the blondes entrence and started to pump it into him, adding a second finger after a while. Cries of pleasure vibrated around the room as deidara felt itachi add another finger yet, thrusting his finger into the blondes tight core harder.

Pulling his three fingers from deidara's entrence, itachi positioned himself and thrust his hips forward, deidara screamed; moaning softly after feeling itachi's cock slipping in and out of his ass, harder and faster. Pulling his cock out, itachi flipped deidara so that he was on his stomach, thrusting back into him, even harder this time. Whimpering, deidara met ever thrust of itachi's as he fucked him, biting his lip and drawing blood slightly.

Gripping the blondes hips he rammed his cock deeper still, arching his back when he heard the cries of his lover "itachi, unh!!" Reaching out his hand, itachi grasped deidara's hair, pulling slightly as he thrust faster, moaning he bent over the blonde, sucking on his neck he whispered "that's it deidara, you belong to me now, that damn puppet can never have you again, i'm the only one whose gonna fuck you from now on" growling and thrustng harder.

Itachi's hand slipped around the blondes waist, gripping his cock and stroking it as he pushed his hips harder into the younger mans core. Deidara screamed as he felt himself getting close to cumming, closing his eyes and licking his dry lips arching his back. Itachi started to cum inside him, ramming his hips into the blonde one last time feeling the blondes muscles clentch around his cock and cumming as well into his hand, moaning.

Panting, itachi pulled out, rubbing his drenched tip against deidara's ass, sliding it in a bit and pulling back out he grabbed deidara around the waist and laid down on the bed. Deidara panted softly as he felt his lovers arms wrap around him, pulling him into his chest, he sighed softly.

"We can try again next time deidara.." itachi said, deidara could hear a little disapointment in his voice even though he was facing the other way. "You sayin i'm bad at sex, un?" deidara said, looking at the raven over his shoulder. "no, you just didn't scream enough" itachi said, smirking and kissing his now blushing lover on the lips "now go to bed"

Grumbling, deidara closed his eyes "damn uchiha..." he said, tired now and fell asleep. Laughing to himself, itachi looked down at his lover 'I can't help it, he's just so hot-headed' he thought to himself, pulling the blonde closer and falling asleep quickly after.

THE END

A/N: ok, so this is my first time writing actual yaoi, I tried that's what counts, right? ahh, whatever...


End file.
